Meetings under an Umbrella
by iheartBL
Summary: Rory's back in Stars Hollow for her mother's wedding and keeps having a run in with her old boyfriends...one who she keeps running into under umbrellas? Odd summary I know, but check it out anyhow. My first Gilmore Girl story so be nice. RR
1. Chapter 1

Meetings under an Umbrella

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did, yup Milo Ventimiglia would have made a surprise appearance.

_I've loved Gilmore Girls from day one and have watched the re-runs a dozen times already, but I was watching __"Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out" the other day on ABC Family and suddenly had the urge to write a Jess and Rory fic; Jess really does seem to know her better than anyone else. It's my first fic for Gilmore Girls so please be nice your reviews are appreciated. I usually don't write in present tense, but it just sort of came out that way….anyhow on to the first chapter_.

* * *

Rory Gilmore was back in Stars Hollow for the week. The _New York Times_ had given her an entire week off just for her mother's wedding; even a newspaper understands the importance in affairs of the heart. It was a crisp spring afternoon with a light chilly breeze that tickled her skin and swayed through her cinnamon hair. She pulled her legs up on the bench and absentmindedly turned the page of the novel she had been so intently reading. Rory was so engrossed in the story that she had no idea of what was going on around her. She sat on an old wooden bench by the Stars Hollow bookstore of which a large cheery tree shaded her and occasionally tossed down its blossoms. She let a tiny sneeze has a pink flower brushed against her nose and set down her book with plans of scratching that body part, but only to end up in a stare with a pair of dark eyes seated at a table with an umbrella for shade. 

Her book lay still in mid air partly open between where her slender fingers held it and her mouth stood slightly agape, what was he doing here? The brunette shook her head, she must have been hallucinating after all this was his novel that she had been reading it and thus it was a normality to be thinking of the author. She put down the novel and adjusted her lavender cardigan and then looked up once more, and surely enough she caught those same pair of dark eyes. _Ok so I'm not hallucinating_, she thought as she cleared her throat and stood up walking across the street with book in tow.

"Jess?"

"Rory," he says standing up with a smile and extends out his hand for her to shake, what, does he think this is some sort of business arrangement? She pulls a peculiar face at his unforeseen gesture but then shakes his hand anyhow.

"What are you doing here?" she asks giving him a quick look over, he's wearing faded jeans and a collared gray shirt and a black blazer, he looks good she thinks.

"My uncle is getting married to your mother." She crosses her arms and nods; of course he would be here for that, "You can't have a wedding without the best man."

Rory lets out a groan and lightly stomps her foot, "Oh no!"

"Would I make that bad of a best man?" She lets out a tiny giggle and shakes her head causing the novel to slip from her grip. "My second novel," he says bending down to retrieve it.

"It's on the best seller list, Jess, wow!" Rory says suddenly at a loss for words,"…it's good." She mentally slaps herself for lack of the descriptive complement she has given him,_ good_, she could have done better than that she went to Yale for crying out loud.

"Thanks," he said placing the book back into her hands, "how've you been?"

"I graduated…it took me a few months but I landed a position at the New York Times."

His smile widens, he's proud of her, "The New York Times, hey your dream, and that mess you had I'm glad you were able to sort it all out."

"All thanks to you."

He looks quizzical now, "me?"

"Yes you," she says cheerfully placing a hand on his arm, "if you hadn't hit me with the realization on how I was being very un-Rory like I probably still would have been all lost…you were right Jess you do know me better than anyone else." Suddenly she feels her cheeks tinge pink and a warm sensation wash over her, what's come over her all of a sudden she doesn't know, but still it's a pleasant feeling. He pulls another half smile and draws her into an embrace.

"You're Welcome," he whispers into her ear.

* * *

She really can't believe that he's here in Stars Hollow especially since he always admitted to hating this small town, but deep down she knew he loved it just as much. He takes the novel from her hands just as they pass Jackson Belleville carrying a crate of vegetables into Doose's Market. "My book," she says not feeling the least bet awkward that she's with him, after all they did leave on semi good terms. 

He doesn't respond but flips it open to the first page and points to it, "Have you read the dedication?"

Rory shakes her head but leans over to take a look and reads the short sentence aloud, "This book is dedicated to the girl who's always inspired me to be my best." A smile forms across her glossed lips and she looks up and smiles at him sincerely, "Thanks." He gives his trademark Jess nod and gently shuts the novel and pockets it. "My book," she pleads, "I paid for it and even left a recommendation."

"Without reading it?" he says with a raise of a brow.

"My book, Mr. Mariano."

He shakes his head, "You'll get it back." She frowns and when it doesn't seem to faze him she quickly transforms it into a pout, but he merely chuckles. Rory seriously feels like strangling him now, that or screaming at the top of her lungs. He catches her irritated expression, one he is blatantly amused by and repeats, "You'll get it back." She turns away from him and waves back at Jackson who has just come out from Taylor's grocery store and it dawns on her that the two have stopped moving. "Rory," she turns at the sound of her name and meets his coffee colored eyes.

"What?" He shakes his head and holds out his hand, "Shall we continue?"

"Not until I get my book back," she pouts folding her arms, why she could always act childish around him she'd never be able to understand. He shakes his head and she's just about to ask why when the light bulb mentally bursts on and abruptly she turns to face him poking her index finger into his chest, "You better have good notes in the margins, Mr."

"Ok," he says raising his hands in the air, "can we get some coffee already?"

She gives him a nod with a sweet smile, "You're lucky I like coffee."

"Love."

"Yes, Love."

* * *

They sit under an umbrella lit table of a small café, the sunlight lightly penetrating through the thin fabric of the umbrella. Rory looks up, wondering what the point of the umbrella is if it can't even keep the sun out. "They should use heavier fabric," he interrupts her pondering and she turns to him with a light smile. 

"When did that get here?" she asks referring to the foamy lattes placed before the each of them.

"When you were hitting on the umbrella."

"I'm mad at it if anything," she retorts, childishly sticking her tongue out. He lets out a chuckle as he picks up his spoon to stir his latte with; she always was capable of making him laugh.

"So Lorelei," he teases, "how is that boyfriend of yours?" Rory winces slightly at the sound of the word _boyfriend_ and he catches on. "It didn't work out did it?"

The brunette picks up her mug and pauses for a moment, letting the words carefully form in her mind, "He proposed." This takes Jess by surprise, although he doesn't show it, but then again Rory could always read him like a book, "I said no, Jess."

"Why not?" he dares to ask.

"It just didn't feel right," she says taking a sip, "and I wasn't ready…could you honestly picture me as Rory Huntzberger."

"It has a nice ring to it." Rory leans over and slaps his arm in response and frantically he begins to apologize before she realizes that she has a hot cup of coffee in her hands and could chuck it at him if she wanted too.

She reclines back in her chair and settles her chin into the palm of her hand staring out into nothing in particular, "I haven't even spoken to him since." Her words sound hollow and trail off at the ends. Jess notes the disappointment lingering within her usually cheery sky blue eyes and accepts defeat over what he had been keeping from her; she would have found out sooner or later.

"I've seen your mother's guest list," this time Rory turns to him with intrigue, "and Logan's on it." Rory stares at him deadpan; is he seriously serious? "He's R.S.V.P.'d so you'll have your chance to sort everything out." She doesn't move from her position and he rubs her back comfortably, "It'll all be ok Rory you can trust me."

**

* * *

AN**: _Ok so Logan is going to be making appearances, I've always loved a good love triangle, don't get me wrong I don't mind Logan with Rory in fact I love how he calls her Ace, but Rory and Jess are perfect in my eyes. Sorry if the first chapter was short, but ideas are still bubbling in my head. Now just review and tell me what you think_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r: Nope still don't own Gilmore Girls and I don't think I ever will 

**AN**: Jess isn't in this chapter, but he is mentioned so that should make you guys feel better. Thanks to all who reviewed, and **Good2Know** it's only a year after Rory has graduated from Yale.

* * *

Rory pushed the key into the lock and turned the knob to open the door. The door opened with a creak and just as she stepped into the house in which she had grown up in her mother stepped out of the kitchen closely tailed by Sookie. "You could have knocked, rung the door bell, you know like a normal person," Lorelei says just as she spotts her daughter.

"But that would ruin the element of surprise."

"And who are you surprising? We met yesterday, you know, hugged like there was no tomorrow."

"I'm here to surprise Sookie," Rory states walking over to hug the perky blonde plump woman, "Aren't you surprised Sookie?"

"Oh I'm surprised," Sookie smiles, "even though I already knew you were in town." Lorelei stands still watching the two other women with her hands on her hips. Rory turns to face her mother with a smirk and then turns back to the blonde.

"Will you adopt me?"

"Hey you can't do that," The older brunette says pulling her daughter away from her best friend, "We're supposed to be Gilmore's together." Rory pretends to contemplate the thought for a moment but then gives her mother a hug before walking over to the couch and plopping herself onto it. She picks off a moist chocolate chip cookie from the top of the pile, no doubt made by Sookie herself and takes the opportunity to take a bite. Her mouth waters from the richness of the homemade delectable, Lorelei watching Rory eat in disgust, but Rory simply makes a face at her mother.

"So how is the paper going?" Sookie asks sitting down next to the younger brunette.

"It's going well…my next article is a review on _High School Musical_ the Broadway Show."

"What time is it, summer time," Lorelei sings animatedly only to receive anomalous looks from the other two, "ok…ah sorry."

"The kids love _High School Musical_ and they keep watching the second one over and over again, I should have never let them _DVR_ it."

"What Sookie really means is I love it just as much as my kids if not more," Lorelei comments making air quotes with her fingers. Rory and her mother share a laugh as Sookie frowns.

"I know you do too mom."

Lorelei shrugs off Rory's comment, "So how was your day?"

Rory lets out a sigh, "I met Jess and we went out for coffee, how come you didn't tell me he was in town?"

"You never asked," was her mother's reply, but Rory knew it had to do with her and Jess's rocky past and the fact that her mother never could see eye to eye with him. If only Lorelei and everyone else in Stars Hollow could see that side of Jess that he only seemed to show her. "He's changed," she comments sincerely as Rory turns to meet her.

Rory shakes her head, "No, he's still Jess."

"I guess we're finally seeing it," Lorelei adds hoping to end the topic of Jess Mariano there. The room falls into a crisp silence as Lorelei and Sookie reach over to grab a cookie concomitantly. Rory nibbles on the cookie in her hand and lets out an exasperated sigh to shatter the silence that has ensued.

"Jess told me Logan was coming," she lets out another sigh, but this time one of relief she had wanted to say that all along, to get some sort of answer on why he was invited. She had thought she had made it inevitably clear to Lorelei that she never wanted to see him again.

"You love him Rory, I couldn't just let that what if hang over you for the rest of your life, you need to sort this out," She meets her daughters blue eyes, eyes she had inherited from her, eyes that look hurt at the moment. Rory swallows, but says nothing and instead gives off a look of uncertainty at her mother's word choice, _Love?_ Logan and she haven't spoken since she left for her campaign before joining the _New York Times_ and he for California, since she denied his proposal, and now that as she thinks about it she really doesn't know what her feelings for the enticing blonde haired blue eyed man are anymore.

* * *

Rory heads out to Luke's diner in hopes of running into Jess, but sadly doesn't find him there and instead April is bussing tables and Kirk is behind the counter, a rather odd sight indeed. "Rory!" April runs over and hugs the girl catching her by surprise.

"April, hey, where's Luke?"

"Something about wedding plans," April says clearly confused, "so, can I get you something to eat?" Rory shakes her head and walks over to the counter and grabs a donut. "You do know that qualifies as something to eat?" Rory gives the curly haired girl a look and the too share a laugh. Rory likes the idea of having April as a step sister. Her eyes wander around the diner for some sort of sign of the dark haired boy, but are only disappointed. She liked hanging out with him today and just as she's about to turn her attention back to April she spots another man walking her way, tall, and chestnut haired.

"Dean?"

"The one and only." She lets out a laugh and pulls him into a bear hug.

"How've you been?" she can't seem to stop smiling.

"Well," he states, "and you?"

"New York Timer," she laughs and he smiles.

"Good for you!"

"Thanks!"

"Wow, you just keep running into your exes in Stars Hollow, don't you?" the two turn to face April who is staring at them with a coffee pitcher in one hand while leaning back against a table. Rory blushes and wonders how and why April is keeping tabs on her old boyfriends, but decides she will discuss that with her later.

Ignoring the smirk April is giving off and dismissing the fact that she thought it would be fun to have April as a step sister she turns her attention back to her ex, "So, where's Claire?"

"At home, she'd be happy to see you."

"I'll make plans," Rory states honestly.

Dean nods, "Well I've gotta go, it was nice seeing you again. We should catch up too." The brunette nods politely this time and waves as she watches him exit the diner with the clink of the bell.

She sits on a nearby chair taking a bite out of her donut as April watches her curiously; it has been overwhelming meeting two ex-boyfriends in one day. Rory can feel April's eyes on her and turns to look up at the thirteen year old in annoyance. "What?"

"So feel anything?" April asks raising a brow.

"April!"

"Answer the question, Rory," she orders snatching the donut out of her future step sister's hand just as she was about to take another bite.

"Give me back my donut!" Rory hollers standing up and then chasing after the dark haired girl for her donut.

"Miss, there will be no running in the diner."

"Not now Kirk!"

* * *

"Hello little Kwan."

"That's Steve," Zach says without averting his eyes from the television.

"Oh." She hasn't seen her godsons in a year so it was palpable mix up.

"He's messing with you, its Kwan," Rory hears Lane say from the dining room as she sets down another plate onto the table.

"I knew I knew my godsons," Rory grins as she lifts Kwan out from the playpen and sits next to Zach on the sofa, "So, what're we watching?"

"Not we, Rory, I," he answers still not turning away from the television. Zach and Lane have moved out of their old house because it was much too small to be raising a family in and instead have bought a three bedroom house down the street from Mrs. Kim; the two still don't understand how that happened.

"Ok, Kwan, new mission, we have to unglue your daddy's eyes from the TV." Kwan lets out a giggle as Rory hands him the television remote, which he is immediately enthralled with.

"So how has your visit been so far?" Lane asks as she sets down the casserole dish in the center of the table.

"It's been nice. I met Dean and Jess."

"Together?"

"No, not together," Rory responds standing up with the toddler and walking over to the dining area where Lane is now setting silverware.

Lane sighs, "Imagine how that would've gone." Rory titters just as Zach lets out a horrendous scream that catches the two women off guard.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Kwan!" Lane and Rory both turn to look at the baby within Rory's arms and see him drooling on the television remote. "He changed the channel," Zach continues while pulling at his hair, "I missed it."

"It wasn't his fault, Zach," Lane says with a roll of her eyes as she takes the baby from her best friend, "Honestly Zach, just look it up on _American Idol's_ website. You didn't know what you were doing now did you?" She lifts her son into the air and then brings him back down so she can plant a kiss onto his button of a nose. "Now go get Steve, Zach, he looks lonely."

**

* * *

AN**_: I guess we know who wears the pants in that family; LOL_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters, but I do however own the plot of the story.

* * *

Rory Gilmore runs down the steps and towards the door, opening it just as the bell rings once more. "Sorry we were up stairs listening to music," She states as April steps into view, "Oh, hello April, Doolah, and Doolah's mommy." 

"You sound very perky today, Rory," Liz, Doolah's mother, says stepping indoors. Rory smiles and reaches over and picks up the two year old blonde toddler and plants a kiss on her cheek, then hands her back to her mother.

"Ahem." Rory turns to April, who has just cleared her throat, with a curious look. "Here you go," April replies pulling a novel out from behind her, not just any novel, but the novel Jess had taken from her yesterday; his novel.

"Any reason for hiding it?" the young teen simply shakes her head.

"Jess told me to give it to you, something about notes in the margins." Rory smiles and holds out her hands for April to place the book in.

Once she has a hold of it she turns in the opposite direction, "I'll see you when I've finished," and heads for her old bedroom while April simply shrugs her shoulders before walking over to the others.

"It's too long Lorelai," April says smoothing out the green satin dress she has just tried on for Luke and Lorelai's wedding.

"You're right," Lorelai agrees pulling a pin out from her mouth, "I'll have to pull up the hem." She folds the fabric inward and begins pinning it back. As she sticks another pin through the fabric she reaches into the basket lying ajar on the coffee table with her free hand, pulling out a spool of thread. She frowns at the sight of the canary yellow thread and tosses it back in. She pears into the basket this time and moves the various spools, yarn, and measuring tape aside, how she ended up with a clutter of sewing supplies she seriously was beginning to wonder. _How could I not have any thread that matches this shade of green_, she huffs sitting back down and catches her daughter poking her head out of her bedroom door out of the corner of her eyes as a sly smile forms across her lips. "Rory."

"Yeah," she says coming out with a different novel now in her hand, April notes.

"My _favoritest_ daughter in the world."

"I'm or only daughter and _favoritest_ is not a word," she corrects in a perky manner.

"Well if I had other children you would be."

"Really?" Rory smiles, playing along, "ok mommy what would you like…waffles?"

"Maybe later, but I need you to get me thread."

"Waffles would be more fun."

"Not waffles, thread, could you do that?"

"I think so," the younger Gilmore nods.

"It's going to rain," April adds as Rory sits on the floor and begins to slip into her black heeled strappies, but her comment quickly goes in one ear and out the other. The brunette stands up as April walks towards her, "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Rory asks utterly confused.

"The notes…in the margin."

"Informative," Rory shrugs and reaches over to pull the door open, just wanting to get away from April's odd behavior, what did she think Jess was leaving her love notes on the sides or something? _I'll blame it on puberty_, she laughs in her head.

* * *

Rory sighs ungratefully as the rain beats against her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is dampening by the second; how could she have forgotten an umbrella especially when April had told her it was going to rain. Her skirt looks all tattered and her skin is cool to the touch. She hates being caught in the rain to run an errand, and feels like a kid again. She'd much rather be in the house curled by the fire place reading a good book right now. Her blue eyes spot Taylor waving towards her with a grin on his massive bearded face and out of courtesy she waves back after switching the brown paper bag from her left hand to her right only to have her strappies splashed in a puddle of water. Rory lets out a groan and during her complaining period drops her book in the puddle as well. Now she feels like bawling like a little toddler who can't have the new toy she has been pleading her mother for. Her novel is ruined; the pages are already darkening as they absorb the water. With a sigh she bends down to retrieve her precious item and meets a hand as she does so. 

"Jeez Rory, you'd think it were made of gold." She smiles when she meets his brown eyes, eyes that always soften at the sight of her, and is pleased to note that he has an umbrella. He extends his umbrella foreword so it covers her as well as they begin walking.

"My book is ruined," she complains as he hands it over to her.

"It'll dry."

"But then the pages will get all crinkly."

"I like crinkly pages."

"Can't you agree with me on anything?" she sighs running a hand through her now stringy hair.

"And what would be the fun in that?" he laughs slipping an arm around her shoulder to keep her close. "Have you finished my novel?"

Rory nods, "I can see why it was a best seller." The two stop at the end of the curb to let a car pass and then hurry on across, "the style was all you, many writers struggle in portraying themselves through their writing, but you do it with such grace and alleviation."

"I told you I was smart." She smacks his arm as they pass by Kirk who has just tripped and fallen in a large puddle in the town square.

He gets up, pants and shirt all muddy, "I'm ok thanks for caring." He says to no one in particular.

Rory and Jess laugh, "That guy never gets old." Rory smiles and suddenly it feels like she's a teenager again back in the day when she was with Jess and nothing else seemed to matter. Jess pulls open the door to Luke's Diner and allows Rory to enter first, "I think hot cocoa is in order." She nods in agreement, Jess has changed for the better she thinks, but suddenly discards that thought, _No he's become the Jess I always knew he was_.

* * *

"I'm back," Rory hollers coming through the front door. She quickly slips out of her shoes and places the tiny brown bag onto the coffee table; she can hear laughter in the kitchen. The twenty two year old walks into the Gilmore kitchen and now notes Luke sitting beside Lorelai.

"Luke, hi," she says walking towards the kitchen table and giving him a quick hug, he smells like coffee.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai wonders, "We thought you got abducted by aliens along the way or something. Quick, what do you remember, any flashes of light?"

"No flashes of light," she answers taking the seat Lorelai has just vacated, "It rained."

"We know," Luke answers, "if it makes you feel better I didn't think you were getting abducted by aliens." Rory smiles at his very Luke like comment.

"I told you so," April says resting her chin into the palm of her hand.

"I should have listened," Rory says embarrassed, "I ran into Jess along the way and went to Luke's for hot coca."

"I told you she got abducted by aliens!"

"Lorelai," Luke says with a roll of his eyes, "You really need to start drinking decaffeinated."

"Then how would I get all hyper," she says in an innocent voice as Liz, April, and Rory laugh.

* * *

She sits in her bed with an old copy of the book _Oliver Twist_, a book that will always be a favorite of hers. Rory listens to the raindrops splattering against the window making soothing drip drop pattern, they could probably lull a baby to sleep she thinks. The page turns with a quick swipe of her fingers as her gaze falls to a Yale banner hanging over her head. Yale holds so many memories for her, memories of Paris, who she hasn't called since she was on the campaign trail and of course memories of Logan. 

"_Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice Ace; people can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me and its one less minute you haven't lived."_

Logan had always made her take chances told her that it was ok to not be perfect all of the time…Rory loved how he called her Ace, even though he irritated her in the beginning. She grabbed her cell phone heading to the phone book and without looking scrolled down to Logan's number. Just as she was about to push the green button to ring up the blonde, she put down her cell once more, she still wasn't ready to face him yet; they had too much to discuss and she wanted to be ready for it all. With a sigh she turned her attention back to the novel within her hands spotting a note that Jess had left in the margin, a sight which brought a smile to her lips.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N**: ok so how was it…hopefully you won't hate me. I have no idea how spell the name of Liz and T.J.'s daughter 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r: Gilmore Girls belongs to its rightful owners, and i don't claim it or any of its characters.

**AN**: I know I haven't updated in a real long time, but I've had some serious writers block with this story…maybe I shouldn't have written in present tense. Anyhow, If Lucas Scott from OTH can have writers block then so can I. This is just a short filler chapter (call it if you will).

* * *

She sits with a sigh under a patio umbrella in the backyard of her house and Jess sits besides her with a can of soda in one hand and a book in the other. He turns to face her with a roll of his coffee colored eyes, "What's the matter, Gilmore?" She points to the picture in her hands, one he snatches away rather quickly. "Never understood what you saw in him."

"He's handsome," she replies with her tongue out in the air.

"Clearly you haven't looked at me very well." Rory laughs at his comment, not catching on to his flirtatious remark. Jess's expression falters and solemnly he turns his attention back to the page he's been reading; letting the photograph haphazardly fall back onto the table. Rory catches it before it drifts to the ground below and neatly stuffs it back into the envelope it had come in and this time pulls out the rather impressive looking stationary. His handwriting is unforgettable, still the chicken scratch she would often make fun of, but she has grown accustomed to deciphering his manuscript and now could call herself a pro in that department.

_Rory,_

_I know it's been a while without so much as a word or phone call, but I can't wait to see you. I've done a lot of growing while I've been out here in California and can honestly admit I miss you so, enough for now we'll talk when I arrive._

_With love,_

_Logan Huntzburger_

"It would have seen more personal if he didn't add his last name."

Rory frowns at Jess and slaps his arm, "It's illegal to read someone else's mail, and I thought you were reading."

"I am."

"You're book," she says sounding anything but pleased.

"Alright, I'll mind my own business." She smiles triumphantly at him and then turns her attention back to the letter, only a few more days until she'll have to collide with a problem she had been successfully avoiding until now. He watches her saddened face out of the corner of her eye, thinking that something as beautiful as this should deserve happiness always. "Would you say he's your Mr. Darcy?" Rory turns to l face him once more, amazed at how comfortably they're able to commute something they both share as a commonality into everyday conversation. She shakes her head lightly and he takes her hand, her skin smooth to the touch, and lightly tugs it; drawing her into a much needed hug. Her flowery scent lingers off her caramel hair; he could stay in this position forever. She pulls away first and gives him a smile, glad that he's here for her.

* * *

Rory runs a hand through her hair as the two girls exit the small boutique. "So find the right accessories for your dress?"

Claire turns to Rory with a grin, "I'm glad your mother let me be a bridesmaid, I love weddings."

"I did too until now," she says trough her teeth quietly hoping Claire hasn't overheard. Claire pauses in front of a shop's window gazing at the dress well fitted on the mannequin and beckons Rory she'll return in a moment. The brunette nods and pulls out the envelope from the pocket of her jeans once Claire has vanished into the shop. Just as her eyes settle onto the paper something pops out from behind her.

"Boo!" Rory literally drops the paper in the process and turns around to face the perpetrator.

"April?"

"Hey, Rory," she says with a smirk bending down to pick of the piece of paper that Rory has dropped in her moment of fright, "…what's this?"

Rory snatches it out of April's hand before she has a chance to read it, "Nothing," and quickly stuffs it back into her pocket, a little upset about the fact that it is now going to be crumpled. April nods despite not being all that convinced and begins to circle around her soon to be step sister. Rory rolls her eyes at April's bizarre behavior, but the darker haired brunette just ignores her. "You've caught yourself in a quite a romance," she sighs twirling a curl of hair around her index finger.

"I'd say dilemma." Her eyes settle upon April watching her release her hair from around her finger as it bounces back into its desired position. "Is Jess working at Luke's still?" April nods, about to reply until the dress in the window Claire had been viewing only a moment ago catches her eye, and without a word she runs off into the store.

**

* * *

A/N**: Rory still has some unsettled feelings for Logan it seems, hopefully she can get all that confusion straightened out. The Wedding will probably take place in the next chapter or so, and I'll have that one up before the long weekend has come to a close (I still have to write some of it). Reviews are appreciated as always. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Let's put it this way, if I did own Gilmore Girls, which I don't, then I most likely would not be drafting up a fanfic.

* * *

The music starts and Jackson and Sookie's daughter steps out into the isle in her stem green dress scattering vibrant colored petals onto the red velveteen carpet below closely followed by her brother who is caring a pair of golden wedding bands on an elaborate jade green velvet cushion. Then, one by one the bride's maids begin filing down the isle in a graceful manner, each maid in a short satin stem green dress with a pink sash. The first of the maids, April, then Claire, followed by Lane, and last but not least, Sookie. Finally, enters the maid of honor, Rory, in a pink satin dress with a stem green sash, her hair curled at its ends, illuminating under the warm spring sun piercing through the stained glass windows as she elegantly flows down the narrow walkway. As she proceeds down the isle she passes Logan who goes unnoticed to her since her peripheral vision only provides her to see straight ahead and in the process her sky blue eyes gently come to rest on Jess standing at the alter next to Luke. He gazes at her, breath taken, her skin radiantly glowing against the pink of the dress. His heart races as she terminates her destination and during the entire ceremony neither can seem to break eye contact. She stands there besides her mother, eyes seemingly on the people exchanging their vows, but out of the corner of her eyes she watches Jess with a plastered smile on his face that seems indestructible at the moment. A smile always suited him as does the suit he his currently wearing, looking handsome as always.

* * *

Rory walks up to her mother, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, with her a frown prominently etched upon her face. "What's wrong?" Lorelai asks taking a seat on a vacant chair, clearly tired from all the walking around greeting people she has been doing.

"What's this?" Rory extends her hand forth to reveal a tiny yet beautiful umbrella like object forth.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Lorelai rambles, ignoring the object before her.

"Don't pretend to be blind," Rory sneers, "it isn't polite especially on your wedding day." The older brunette clears her throat with a nod of understanding, "Mom's idea…she thought it would be cute to walk around with these things." Lorelai pulls up a white silk parasol from under her chair causing Rory to laugh.

"She talked you into it?" Rory states sitting down besides her.

"Yes, my daughter, and she went on and on about how she's was finally seeing me get married and if for once in my life I could do just one tiny thing for her. So, I wanted to avoid any confrontation and I simply caved in."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Lorelai repeats. Rory turns to her mother with a smile and slips and arm around her shoulder, "congratulations mama, I hope you're happy."

"I am, because I get to share this moment with you." Lorelai plants a kiss to her daughter's cheek and then stands up, "excuse me must go meet and greet more guests."

* * *

She's talking to Lane when he approaches behind her, placing a gentle hand to her shoulder. Lane spots him first, leaving off in mid sentence with her mouth slightly parted. Lane doesn't say a word but holds up her finger as a sign of indication, but just as she's about to tell her best friend he holds a finger to his lips signifying her need to keep her discovery clandestine. Rory begins to notice Lane's odd behavior now and just as she's about to turn around for the source of mischief he utters the nickname that has long been on hiatus, "Ace." His voice rings though her ears as it sends a chill up her spine and for a moment she wonders if she has imagined the entire thing, but when she slowly turns her head to face the owner of the voice she finds those familiar periwinkle eyes smiling back at her; eyes that she hasn't looked into for a while now.

"Logan," she whispers in utter shock despite knowing that his presence would be in attendance at today's festivities, her plan of avoidance had now ruptured. Awkwardness adorns the air around her, the oxygen seemingly sucked out. Lane watches the pair staring at each other with intrigue; Rory clouded with confusion and Logan oblivious to it all, smiling genuinely with his immaculate teeth shining through, before cluing into the fact that she should be elsewhere.

"I think I hear my mother calling me." Rory closes her eyes and inhales, whishing Lane hadn't left.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Logan finally states and as if on cue she opens her eyes. He sets down his empty glass at the table they're standing by and reaches over and tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "I've missed you." Rory stands still with a blank stare, still unsure of how to handle this unforeseen situation. Out of the corner of her eye she catches her mother laughing at something Luke has just whispered into her ear; she hates Lorelai for inviting him. "Rory?"

Rory shakes her thoughts aside, "Oh sorry, I was swept away by the wedding for a moment." She scrunches her face and mentally slaps herself for mentioning anything having to do with a proposal.

"It's ok, Rory," he says reaching for her hand and taking it into his own, "I've had a lot of time to think about it while I've been in California and you were absolutely right about not being ready, in fact I'm not ready either."

"Thanks for understanding," she whispers and he draws her into a hug; her gaze still held to the ground.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," she admits as he leans forward and plants a quick kiss to her cheek, awkwardness suddenly fizzing away.

* * *

Jess has just finished congratulating his uncle and Lorelai and is about to head over in the direction of the brunette he has been longing to talk to since the ceremony. He spots her by a table in conversation with someone he can't quite put a face to. He proceeds towards, Rory with his little sister Doula at his side. It isn't until he's a mere few feet away from the brunette that he discovers the identity of the person Rory is locked in conversation with that his heart sinks. Logan, he quickly recognizes, his heart beginning to prickle and sorrow beginning to flush his dark eyes. Doula seems to notice his sudden change in mood and attempts to cheer him up with a cute smile, but a little girl like herself notices the fakeness in his returned gesture. With a sigh he looks down upon his sister and tugs her hand gently, beckoning for her to follow. "Come on, Doula, let's go talk to Lane."**

* * *

A/N**: Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to post this one too. The wedding scenario of this story will take place in two chapters, the first as you have read dealing with a Logan and Rory meeting, and the next, well Jess and Rory of course. I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
